1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine that may execute plural games simultaneously.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
As a game machine, a slot machine for example, the well-known types are a mechanical reel type that actually rotates plural reels with disposed symbols on their peripheries and a video type that simulatively displays rotations of the reels on CRT based on graphic data stored in ROM. In the slot machine, reels are rotated on operation of a start button or a start lever after a coin (including a medal and a token in this specification) is inserted. The win or the loss and the types of winning is determined according to the kind of symbol combination stopped on a winning line when each reel is stopped on operation of stop buttons provided for each of the reels or when each of the reels is stopped automatically and sequentially after a random time. If the winning is generated, dividend coins are dispensed in accordance with the type of winning. As to the types of winning, there are the winning achieved if one specific symbol is stopped on the winning line and the winning achieved if a symbol combination, “7”—“7”—“7” for example, is stopped on the winning line. The symbol combination of “7”—“7”—“7” provides a larger amount of dividend coins for the player.
In the mechanical reel type slot machine, fewer numbers and kinds of symbols may be disposed on a reel. Therefore, double reels having a transparent outer reel and an inner reel rotating inside of the outer reel are suggested. As to disposing symbols on both the outer reel and the inner reel, the numbers and the kinds of symbols to be disposed are increased, and that enables the increase in the numbers of the types of winning.
In addition, as to the slot machine of the mechanical reel type, there are plural reel units disposed in matrices form. For example, there are reel units in three rows and three arrays and the number of reel unit rows to be actuated multiplies in proportion to the number of bet. That is, the first reel row is actuated when one coin is betted, the first and the second reel rows are actuated when two coins are betted, and the first, second and third reel rows are actuated when three coins are betted. As the game is started, the reel units in the first reel row, the second reel row and the third reel row are rotated simultaneously, and then each reel row is stopped sequentially. The win or the loss is judged in each reel row, and each reel unit is controlled to stop based on the result. The dividend coins are dispensed in accordance with the odds corresponding to each of the reel rows. As such slot machine provides three chances to win, it stimulates the player's expectation to win.
However, in the slot machine having plural reel rows as described above, each reel row is judged whether the win or the loss, and the method of judging is the same as that of conventional slot machines having a single reel row. Hence such slot machine lacks a savor of the game because the contents of the game is the same as a conventional one, other than that the judging is executed three times in one game.